1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink-jet recording apparatuses recording images on recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ink-jet recording apparatuses have been known to include a recording section configured to record images on a recording medium transported through a transport path, by an ink-jet recording method. As the recording medium transported in such an ink-jet recording apparatus, not only thin recording paper but also thicker glossy paper and postcards are utilized.
Further, in such an ink-jet recording apparatus, when recording images on a recording medium, the recording medium is supported on a platen. At this time, it is required to adjust a gap between the recording section and the recording medium supported on the platen with a high precision. However, the abovementioned gap varies with the thickness of the recording medium. As a result, it is undesirably possible to degrade the quality of the images recorded on the recording medium.
In order to solve such problems, there are known recording apparatuses having a mechanism configured to move the platen between two predetermined positions. By virtue of this, it is possible to change the position of the platen with a thin recording medium such as recording paper and the like, or with a thick recording medium such as postcards and the like. As a result, it is possible to adjust the abovementioned gap between the recording section and the recording medium.
However, in the ink-jet recording apparatus, recording media of various types of thickness are transported. Further, even for recording media of the same type, thickness may still vary according to each recording medium. That is, the thickness of the transported recording media is an indefinite factor.